Air handling is a critical part of modern building infrastructure. In a variety of workplace settings, the properties of a gas traversing through an air handling system must be monitored. The gas stream passing through an air handling system is monitored for characteristics such as oxygen content, carbon monoxide content, particulate, and smoke. Unlike point detectors that are mounted to a ceiling or wall and passively sense gas convection currents reaching a single point detector, a ductwork detector is encased in a sealed housing in fluid communication with the flowing gas stream by way of a conduit inlet. The detector within the housing is in the active flow path of the gas handling system.
Compared to a single point detector, the installation, testing and servicing of a duct-coupled detector is considerable. Duct-mounted detectors are most often found elevated above ceiling space and have poor accessibility, with few surrounding structures capable of supporting the weight of a worker during installation. A conventional duct detector housing has a cylindrical sleeve through which conduit is pushed. In a conventional housing, after insertion into the sleeve, the conduit is retained in position by a flange that is screw mounted to the lip of the sleeve as shown in FIG. 1. The function of this design has been limited by the requirement that the retaining flange be repositioned or removed in order to afford a clear path for the insertion of conduit therethrough, repositioning for removal requiring use of a tool such as a screwdriver. The connection of an extended length of conduit tubing to a housing under such circumstances is problematic. Thus, there exists a need for a duct detector housing that couples to conduit without resort to tools or the removal of retainer components.